The primary objective of this study is to evaluate antiretroviral activity of DMP 266 alone and in combination with indinavir in asymptomatic or mildly symptomatic HIV-infected patients. Secondary objectives are to assess pharmacokinetics of multiple doses as single agent and determine if there is a pharmacokinetics interaction between indinavir and DMP266.